


L'enchanteresse perdue

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Reader est une jeune lycéenne du même âge que Peter, mais un jour grâce à une attaque elle croisera le chemin de Loki...





	L'enchanteresse perdue

"-[T/P] ! Tu viens? Mère a promis de nous montrer un nouveau sort!

-J'arrive! "

  
  


"[T/P]! Réveille toi! tu vas être en retard! "

Huh? Ah oui, le lycée. Je vais être en retard en littérature si je ne me dépêche pas. Je m'empressai donc de me lever, et de me préparer. Je du même courir pour rejoindre Peter. Il était toujours étonné de mon habilitée à courir avec mes chaussures plateformes. Je travaillais d'ailleurs à la bibliothèque après les cours pour m'en payer une nouvelle paire.

"Désolée du retard Peter!

-C'est pas grave, [T/P]. En fait tu est même un peu en avance.

-Vraiment? Tant mieux!"

 

Nous nous rendîmes donc en, cours. J'avais choisi un cursus littéraire, ce qui faisait que je ne partageais pas toutes mes classes avec Peter, qui avait choisi un cursus scientifique. Nous nous séparâmes donc.

Je suivis ma journée de cours, avant d'attendre Peter à la sortie. Nous allions à la bibliothèque ensemble: moi pour travailler et lui pour faire ses devoirs. Nous discutions tranquillement, quand il partit brusquement, me tendant son sac avant de se dépêcher. Je soupirais, avant de reprendre mon chemin vers la médiathèque.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je déposais son sac avec mes affaires, avant de déposer mes affaires pour travailler. Je conseillais un livre à un enfant lorsque je reçu un message. C'était Peter, et il ne pouvait pas venir récupérer son sac. Inquiète, je lui demandais où je devais le lui apporter. Je fus surprise de découvrir qu'il me fallait le lui ramener à la tour Stark, mais ne me posais pas trop de questions. Heureusement que j'avais déjà finis mon travail, et je pouvais donc m'y rendre rapidement...

Arrivée en bas de la tour, je lui envoyais un message, mes yeux [C/E] balayant l'écran. Il me répondit, me demandant de monter, me disant que l'on me laisserait passer. Suivant ses instructions, on me laissa finalement patienter dans un salon, gênée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, à part rester debout, embarrassée. Peter finit par entrer, avant que je ne lui rende ses affaires et reparte.

 

Le lendemain, c'était le weekend, et je décidais d'aller m'acheter de nouvelles chaussures. Je me rendis donc dans ma boutique favorite, afin d'en trouver une paire qui me convenait. Je fini par me décider pour une jolie paire noire, qui ne montait pas trop haut et qui avait des rubans de velour rouge en guise de lacets, et des noeuds rouges dans le style Hello Kitty. Ravie de mon choix, je me rendis ensuite dans une mercerie pour acheter du ruban rouge pour customiser mes vêtements pour qu'ils soient assortis. Je mis tous mes achats dans un sac en bandoulière, car c'était plus pratique pour les transports en commun.

En sortant de la boutique, je vis des gens courir partout et crier, j'en compris la raison lorsqu'en tournant la tête, je vis des robots géants qui attaquaient la ville. J'aperçu Spider-man et même Thor qui combattaient. Je pesais retourner en sécurité dans la boutique, mais je vis une petite fille pleurant, seule et en danger. Je me mis à courir vers elle, et me plaçais entre elle et le robot qui la menaçait. Je levais alors les mains, dans un ultime geste de protection. J'eu un flash, qui me montra comment exécuter un bouclier, d'un or magnifique. Je ne savais pas par quel moyen je l'avais fait, mais cela avait fonctionné. La dernière chose que je vit fut un jeune homme très beau, aux cheveux noirs qui courrait vers moi, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je n'eu pas le loisir de le contempler plus longtemps: je perdis conscience.

 

"[T/P], Loki, regardez bien. Il faut que vous visualisiez pour le produire, mais aussi avoir le désir de vous protéger et de protéger les autres. "

Au bout de quelques essais, le jeune brun réussi à effectuer un bouclier d'un beau vert émeraude, rassurant.

"C'est très bien mon fils. A ton tour maintenant [T/P]. "

J'essayais, mais n'y arrivait toujours pas au bout de quelques essais. Mais ce fu quand je me concentrais sur le garçon que je parvins enfin à produire un bouclier d'un or éclatant. Il m'offrit un sourire radieux...

 

-[T/P]! Est-ce que ça va?

-Très bien Peter. Mais ça irait beaucoup mieux si tu parlais plus doucement, dis-je avec un petit sourire pour lui montrer que j'allais mieux.

-Désolé! Mais j'étais tellement inquiet! Depuis quand sais-tu faire de la magie?

-Je... honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai eu comme... comme une sorte de flashback ou de réminiscence, et alors j'ai su.

-Ta magie... Elle ressemblait à celle de Loki... Tu le connais?

A ces mots, le jeune homme que j'avais vu avant de m'évanouir s'avança vers moi. Il était plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendait, et avait des longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Il portait des vêtements en cuir d'un style particulier, que je pu identifier comme de facture asgardienne, qui lui seyaient particulièrement bien. Tirant une chaise, il s'installa devant mon lit.

-Tu es [T/P], c'est bien ça? Je... Moi, c'est Loki. Tu... tu te souviens?

-Me souvenir de quoi?

-De... de ton passé. Tu es amnésique, c'est ça? C'est ce que Stark a dit. Que dans ton dossier médical, il est indiqué que tu n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant les deux dernières années. Avant que l'on t'ai trouvée inconsciente...

  
  
  


 


End file.
